


Terran Gold

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: While Michael escorts Captain Lorca to the Emperor's ship, 'Captain' Tilly must deal with a surprise inspection per order from the Emperor...





	Terran Gold

Tilly stood, still as she could manage, upright, straight, arms down, knuckles against the desk. She looked authoritative, almost felt it in the strange Terran uniform. She just had to delay her visitor just long enough, till Michael and Lorca were safely to the Emperor's ship. 

She hadn't expected a surprise inspection, she definitely hadn't expected to see Christopher Pike, one of the most decorated captains of Starfleet enter the bridge from the lift minutes after her friend's departure. Only this wasn't Starfleet, and this Christopher Pike, despite his upright bearing, wasn't her noble idol. She had locked eyes with him and struggled to maintain her cover as he flicked his head in a small gesture towards the ready room, and she tried so very hard, to look inconvenienced as she followed his lead. She stood behind the desk once inside, stood as upright as possible, and sneered just a teeny bit at him, a small bulwark to keep her insides from bubbling outward in a shower of effusive talkativeness. He smirked just a touch as he slowly walked around the room, gently scraping the edge of his knife on the wall as he idly strolled around and looked at the displays, the sparse decor, then around to the bay windows behind her. 

Tilly didn't move, didn't shift. She watched him out of the corner of her eye till she couldn't see him anymore, then felt his presence up against her back, not touching, breath just barely against her hair. She saw one of his black-gloved hands set itself on the table next to hers, just a hair's breadth of space between them, the other with the knife, around her other arm, light catching the blade as it shifted between his fingers, coming up towards her throat.

"I believe we had our game interrupted last time I saw you." His breath was hot against her ear, and she almost shuddered. The threat exuding from him was a solid thing, and already it threatened to choke her.

*Stay with it, Tilly. Play along. Be nasty right back, stay alive, Tilly*, her brain cycled through it like a mantra. The flat of the knifepoint lay cool against the curve of her jawline as he slowly drug it over her skin. "You got me at a disadvantage, I don't recall ANYTHING memorable happening last time." She winced internally as the knife stopped. Pike let out a soft snort of amusement. She felt the heat from him soaking into the bare space between them.

"It did get cut short, regretfully." The knife continued its journey, stopping again when it reached the other side of her throat, his fingers shifting the angle again so she only felt the point dig into her skin. His lips just *barely* touched her ear as he breathed against her, slow and steady. She fought to not shudder again, a slow clench of sensation digging into her core.

*...ffffffucknotnowbodynotnowww….* Tilly clenched her jaw just a touch as she drew a breath in.

"Is there a reason for this visit, aside from annoying me?" She winced again as she spoke, sure an eye twitch had betrayed itself. Everything inside her head was screaming that not only was she was backtalking a superior officer, but he very well could kill her right now. Breathe in, Tilly, breathe out, breathe in...his scent, sort of earthy and heavy, was distracting. The knife was pressing in, dragged over her collarbone, between the opening of her chestplate, then it disappeared from her skin as he trailed it down to the buckle of her top belt.

"I'm just performing-"

He thrust the tip of the knife against the belt latch, expertly twirling it enough to dig in and unlock the clasp.

"- routine-"

The belt unhooked and dropped to the floor with a clatter, and he slipped the blade under the next.

"- inspections, order of the Emperor-"

The blade sliced through the one weak juncture of the second belt's clasp, sending it to the floor as well.

"- you know protocol." His mouth was against her jaw, laying in a heavy kiss before lapping down to her collar. He did not remove the knife.

Tilly clenched her fists hard against the tabletop as she fought to keep composure. She had dreamed of meeting this man, well NOT this version, and definitely not like this. Her head reeled as she fought against the curl of arousal growing in her for a reply that amused him, to keep him unaware of their plans.

"I was under the impression that I was still the Emperor's favorite, especially now we brought Lorca back. Or is this jealousy?" *...wwwhat the fuck are you doing, Tilly? DON'T ANTAGONIZE THE MAN WITH THE KNIFE!*

He stopped short. She was certain she gave herself away. He finally chuckled against her skin, drawing his knife aside, taking it down to her side now, and dug it against the seam of her clothes.

"Where did we leave off last time?" She asked, still unmoving as he crowded her.

"I was in the middle of attempting to pry a single tear from you. I wonder if I can get it this time, get you to cry my name like you used to, when I take you hard across this desk." Tilly caught her gasp before it escaped. The knife slipped into the fabric, angled to slice a wide opening that exposed her from ribcage to midthigh. He tossed the knife onto the desk with a resounding clatter, then slipped his hand in between fabric and skin to grab her waist, rolling his hip to grind his hardness against her. Tilly was shoved into the hard edge of the tabletop, gasping at the surprise of it, of her senses lighting up to his rough seduction.

"Its been too long, Syl," he breathed into her hair. "Every time we had a moment, you'd leave me high and dry in favor of your next kill count." His hand had found her breast, gently rolling it between his fingers before digging in almost painfully. His voice turned into a threat growl. "You're not going anywhere this time." His other hand had grabbed her wrist and he pulled, spinning her to face him as his hand pulled free from under her uniform. Tilly pulled her expression back into disdain from shock as he settled his erection against her thighs, but there was a slight hiccup in his cruel smirk as he looked her in the eyes. 

He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, almost lovingly gentle as he studied her, and Tilly fought to not lean in, concentrating on anything on his face but his piercing stare, anything to help her maintain the facade, then his fingers were clawing against her scalp as he pulled her into a hard kiss, teeth digging in against her lips, bruising it under sharp edges. His tongue had slid past, invading and taking her voice from her as she yelped in surprise at his quick action. He released her wrist to pull at her hip, tearing at the fabric a little more to slip his fingers in under the curve of her thigh, maneuvering her back onto the desk with her knee alongside his waist. He was so fast in upending her balance, and all Tilly could do was grab at the edges of his own slick black and gold uniform, inadvertently pulling him even more atop of her and lodging his hardness between the crux of her thighs. 

She couldn't think, she forgot the thread of delay she had intended, and she reacted to dig her fingers into his silvered hair to pull him away from her mouth, breathless with the effort. He shifted and she brought her other knee up as reflex to wrap around his hip. He looked down on her like a predator near to executing the fatal bite, but he paused, grinning, almost identical to his less dangerous doppelganger. Tilly sighed in the pause as he rolled his hips against her, and his eyes narrowed.

"...well this IS a surprise." Tilly scrunched her face into what she hoped was disapproval. "You look like her, but you're not-" She slapped his face in a rush to distract him. He flinched from the strike, a little shocked, in fact. He slowly turned his attention back, and she raised her hand, but he was quick to grab her wrist before she landed the next blow.

"DON'T. DO THAT. AGAIN." His voice was deceptively soft, but firm, the threat reinforced, and Tilly shuddered around him. "So, where is *my* Syl? You wouldn't have happened to have killed her to take her place, would you?" Tilly clenched her jaw and attempted to shake free of his grip.

"I don't know what you're going on about-" Pike kept his grip and managed to capture her other wrist, wrestling both to pin against her chest.

"My Syl would have already fought me to my knees, with her knife at my throat, making me service her till she screamed. You. . . you're too soft and reserved to be her." He leaned forward to nip at her throat and chin, rubbing his hardness against her aroused flesh before claiming her mouth again. 

"What are your crew up to?" Pike whispered against her lips as he continued the slow grind between her thighs. "Do I need to cut the answer from you?" His eyes flicked to his knife just past Tilly's splayed hair before settling back on her, "...or do I just fuck it out of you?" He dragged the length of his clothed erection against her, the head pressing hard through the layers to entice a shudder through her hips. He chuckled against her skin as he worked over her throat, biting down between stimulating laps and suction.

"I'M NOT. . .*gasp*. . . I'm not so easy to break," she tried to growl, but her voice keened and broke as he pulled her arms down to send his tongue to survey the valley between her breasts through the open slot of her uniform. He thrust up against her harder at the whine in her voice.

"I think I have my answer." He stood, pulling Tilly up roughly by her wrists, still slotted between her thighs. "I think we can reach an agreement we both like. Tell me what your plans are and. . . maybe we can help each other. I mean, I can be a fair man to deal with. . . as long as you don't push me." The smirk that graced his face was almost warm, dimples decorating his cheeks, but the voice behind it was far less so. Tilly tried not to compare him with his Starfleet double, tried to push back against the lust and heat radiating from him, but found herself losing to a confusing whirlpool of overwhelming thought and sensation.

She twisted her wrists in his hands to grab as his belt, fingers searching for the latch as she tried to confidently lock her gaze with his. His smirk twitched a little more to the left as he felt her slip her fingers between the belts and his waist. 

"Fuck me to a thorough orgasm multiple times, no maiming or harming me, and I'll let you in on it." Tilly hoped she sounded convincingly confident to match her gaze, and his eyes slid down her face to her collar and lower as he contemplated the demand, loosing one hand to slip back into the opening at her side, fingers digging in against her hip. 

"A single fuck gets me an answer? Just like that…" He squeezed her flesh hard enough to make her wince. "You're far too easy."

"I didn't say just one." His eyes shot back up to hers. She clenched her jaw to keep herself from starting a nervous babbling explanation as she did her best imitation of his sly smirk. His smile widened.

"My kind of bargain." He let her hands free from his grip but did not move from between her thighs as he closed the space between them to plant his mouth onto her skin, then slipped both his hands under the gold tabard to lift it off over her head, and deposit it away from them with a clatter to the floor before returning to her uniform to hook a finger on it between her breasts, pulling the zipper down the front with a hard yank. She had barely unhooked his first belt when his hands pulled apart the top of her suit, exposing her shoulders to his impatient mouth and spilling her breasts from their tight confines.

She worked at his second belt, slipping her hand between her thighs to grasp and squeeze at his hard cock beneath the fabric of his own uniform. He pulled back, giving her space to play as he worked his way with suction and biting over her throat up to her lips. She sighed against his hunger, finally giving herself allowance to tangle her tongue with the captain’s while her other hand finished removing his belt and thigh strap. His hands and mouth left her body long enough to remove his own gold breastplate, working his uniform open to expose his skin to the cool air of the ready room. She pulled back and inadvertently let out a satisfied hum as she looked him over, momentarily enjoying the idea that if this man physically matched his Starfleet counterpart, she was doomed if she ever actually met him.

*Stay with the present, Tilly. Stall for time, don’t forget why you’re doing this. . .* She growled at herself for slipping, and Pike paused to stare at her. She paused as well, screwing her lip up to hopefully show her displeasure at his pause.

“Impatient?” He slipped his arms free of the uniform, revealing that his glossy black gloves extended up to his elbows under the sleeves. The slight lines of scars over his biceps that extended down under the edges of the gloves shimmered slightly in the dim light. He watched Tilly as she studied him, her free hand stroking up through the light dusting of hair over his chest and chasing one scar running from collarbone over his broad shoulder while her other continued to trace the girth of his cock still hidden. He finished working the zipper of his uniform down, finally pulling himself free for Tilly to wrap her fingers around him, the warm material of her own gloves sliding easily against his flesh as he slowly thrust into her grip. “Your turn.” He tugged at her uniform still just barely off her shoulder before slipping his palm over the soft flesh of her breast, teasing at the sensitive skin around her nipple with his thumb. She let go of him to shake her arms free of her sleeves and push it down to her hips. Pike stood firm between her thighs, unmoving as his cock pressed against her.

“Move if you want me to take this off.” She pressed a hand against his chest and shoved. He smirked again as he barely shifted from her effort, but then Tilly suddenly found herself flat on her back on the desk again as he shoved her down, his hands hooking under her hips to roughly yank the uniform under her buttocks, raising her just enough to pull it free to midthigh. She tried to maneuver her knees upwards to finish removing the garment when he proceeded to push them further towards her chest, pulling both her ankles by the straps over the boot tops to one side as he slid his hard cock right up against her pussy, angling to slide the length of himself between her folds, already wet with anticipation and fear. He was smiling again as he leaned against her thighs, pushing his weight down on her as her hands found his arms, nails digging into his biceps. He almost hissed as he angled his hips to slide against her again, searching blindly for her aroused clit, growling his own bit of approval as she sighed at the stimulation.

“What do you want, Syl? You might not be *my* Syl, but I’m sure you can find it in yourself to tell me what you want.” Pike emphasized the point by slowly dragging his cock across her sensitive clit, the ridge of his head tickling over her netherlips enough to tantalize her, but not enough to provide any satisfaction. Tilly bit her lip as she clawed at his shoulders and wiggled underneath his weight, a thousand ideas racing through her head all at once. He took her moment of distraction to reach over her, taking his knife in hand again, blade shimmering just in her peripheral vision as he brought it past her down to her uniform bunched up at her thighs. “She’s fond of my skill with this knife.” He slipped it under the material, slicing through it all till it slid free from one leg, then stood as he shifted her legs to repeat the same to the other side. He tugged the remnants of the uniform free and let it fall to the floor, leaving her only in her boots, the back of her thighs against his hot skin, the flat of the cold blade tracing from knee to hip, the point tickling a trail over the globe of her buttock to where it met the juncture of thigh and pussy, then he laid it against her, sharp edge barely scraping against the swell of her mound. Tilly tensed up, arms having dropped to the table where her hands gripped the edge, knuckles white with each twitch of the knife against her skin. Pike watched worry cloud her features, and his smirk dropped. 

“Tell me.” He pulled away, skin contact broken, and the knife now lay flat along the length of her pussy as she dared to not even breathe.

“I . . .I want your mouth on me down there.” Tilly gasped out her answer in an effort to keep still, willing Pike to remove the blade.

“That wasn’t so hard.” The blade slid to lay against the back of her thigh, and his other hand pushed her to spread her legs for him. He bent forward, his mouth against her belly first, tongue roughly lapping at her, teeth nipping, then his mouth was at her mound, and he wasted no time in rasping the flat of his tongue against her clit, sliding between her lips and sucking hard at her, sending her into a sudden keen between breaths at his rough motions. His hands held her thighs apart, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise, even as he kept the knife pressed to her. Every sharp intrusion of his tongue into her sent her rocking her hips against him, her fingers finding his scalp to claw into, pulling him closer, gripping his hair to keep him from leaving while the coil of arousal evolved into a whirlpool, strong enough to pull her over the edge without much effort from PIke’s ministrations, then she came against his mouth, crying out with a high pitched moan, stuttering with the strength of the orgasm he pulled from her. He doubled his efforts on her, his tongue reaching far as it could reach to lap at the sensitive flesh within, drinking her up, until she pushed at him, seeking a pause from the intense assault on her senses. 

Pike pulled free of her hands, wiping his mouth against one glove after releasing her, then he threw the knife to the floor as he pulled her off the desk to stand upright with him, pressing the lengths of their bodies together as he pulled at her hair, forcing her to arch her head back as he kissed her, making her taste herself on his tongue, his lips, his breath. Tilly almost pushed back against him, but instead she clawed, inciting a satisfied growl from Pike, rumbling through his body against hers. A whine of need erupted from Tilly in reply, and he smiled against her, biting at her lip once more before spinning her to face the desk, and pressed his body down across her back, pinning her between him and the slick surface. His mouth was at her shoulder, biting hard as his hands occupied themselves with her waist and thighs before wending their way between her legs to roll her clit between intent fingertips and to dive between her lips to spread them wide for his cock, hungry and questing for the slick warmth she offered. Then he was in her, filling her in one hard thrust to the hilt. He released a heavy groan against her ear once he seated himself, thighs flush with hers, releasing her from the painful bite he had tattooed her flesh with.

“FUCK, oh fuck me~” Tilly suddenly cried out, Pike’s first hard piston into her cutting her short.

“. . .that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to fuck you till you can’t stand, I’m going to to make you crawl for me, beg for me to take you on the bridge, come for me in front of your entire crew. I want you to cry my name when I take you over and over. You are going to call me *your* captain when I am done. I will ruin you for anyone else” His thrusts were relentless as he growled his declarations in her ear, and Tilly found herself wanting to say yes to all of it. She braced herself against the desk with one arm as the other reached back for him, digging her nails hard into his thigh with each slap of contact. His mouth was at the junction of neck and shoulder again, sucking a deep bruise into her flesh while he hammered into her, keeping her off balance between his mouth and thrusts and busy fingers. The edge of the desktop began to feel like a bruising bar with each shove against it, and she tried to soften it by sliding her hands between it and her thighs, fingers curled around the lip of it. Pike moved his arms to hold her around her waist, helping raise her away from the punishing surface even as he continued to drive her down onto his shaft, coaxing her vocal moans out in increasing volume and tempo, music to his ears. Every adjustment or wiggle from her to change their position just encouraged him to pull her tighter against him, the changes in angle of his pistoning leaving her breathless and frustrated with another orgasm just out of reach but so tantalizingly close.

Then he stalled, a strangled groan muffled by her flesh against his lips, and she felt him pulse, his heartbeat a series of electric jolts tight within her as he came, lodging himself deep inside her for long breathless moments before he slowly slid out of her, but his strong embrace kept her against him. Tilly finally had a chance to breathe as she sagged against him, already beginning to ache from their activity. 

Pike let go of her for a moment to pick up his momentarily forgotten blade, turning back to face her as he twirled it in his fingers. She watched the lights glint off its surface as it moved, a mesmerizing pattern threatening to hypnotize her. He leaned against the desk now, staring her down as he caught his breath.

“That’s one. My turn. Get on your knees.” He said it with such authority that Tilly had no second thoughts about complying. He made space for her between his legs as she stepped over and dropped in front of him, nearly putting her hands on his thighs before pausing to look up at him. His smirk had returned, wicked yet soft. “Go ahead.” He gestured with a sharp little nod at her, and she turned her gaze down at his cock, still half hard and covered with their effusions. She wanted to say something in response to him, an accolade for his talent or a snark to keep up pretenses that were already lost, anything, but for once, Tilly was at a loss for words. She looked him over with something of a hungry whine as her hands ran the length of his thighs, clawing into him, repeating the action along the back of them up to the curve of his buttocks. He reflexively jerked away from her nails, just a small motion, and she smiled as his cock twitched as well. She hesitated, then clawed her hails back down his thighs, taking him suddenly in her mouth as he jerked forward. The sudden hiss from him made her smile a little as she swallowed as far as she could, her nails digging into his flesh, making him shudder as he thrust. He was salty and bitter on her tongue, and she curled that tongue around his shaft to partially counter it, ignoring her dislike of it in favor for how the weight of his cock sat in her mouth, warm and velvety. 

He brought the knife closer, setting the flat of it against his thigh, noticeably close to her face. She eyed it as she sucked harder, making a show of enjoying him, no small part of it an honest effort. His other hand strayed to her cheek, then wend his fingers into her hair and pulled her further onto him as he pumped his hips a little harder, flexing muscle under her gloved hands.

Then he pulled her off him, her head uncomfortably bent back as he pulled her hair tight in his grip. She had closed her eyes as reflex to the pain, but heard a different hiss erupt from him, low and needy, and her eyes opened on his face in a pained expression, followed quickly by his lusty smirk as he caught her eyes again. The edge of the knife grazed her cheek, then it was gone and Pike released her hair.

“Keep using that tongue.” His own tongue darted out momentarily and his hand went to her shoulder, stroking her skin so delicately before nudging her down again, and then she saw the blood- a graceful arc of thin red welling over his thigh as he drew the knife away. Tilly looked up at him again, a moment’s pause, and his brow darkened. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” She felt the rumble of his voice as he demanded her obedience, and she leaned into him, tongue flat against the end of the cut, catching the drop that threatened to roll down. He gasped as she travelled the length of the slash, then planted her lips over it and sucked at his skin. Copper and salt, a slight improvement over the bitterness of their coupled juices. He pulled her off to shift her to a matching trace on his opposite thigh, his cock hard and demanding at her shoulder again, twitching at each bit of pressure she applied against the wounds. She heard the quiet clatter of him setting the knife back on the desktop, and she returned to his shaft, swallowing him hard enough to make him groan out loud. Her hands found his hips and dug her fingers into him again, hard and biting against the curves of his ass.

“SYLSyl Syl slower . . . .” Finally his voice betrayed a small whine of need, and Tilly popped her mouth free of him and took initiative, standing suddenly and pushing him back onto the desk, hands grasping at him, digging as she climbed onto him, draping herself over his torso and laying a trail of bites over hip, ribs, pectoral, laving her tongue across a tightening nipple as she clawed the length of him on the opposite side. His hands found her waist and tried repositioning her to spear her with his cock again, but she angled her hips away, trapping his shaft between her pelvis and his stomach as she continued to nip her way over his shoulder and into a hard marking bite at his throat. Pike groaned, marred by a near yelp of pain before trailing into another hungry noise against her. He moved one hand to slide along her jaw, fingers twining with her hair at the back of her neck, pulling her firmly over to his mouth to take her roughly again, teeth biting into her lip to make her yelp and taste copper. Tilly couldn’t help but dig into his skin, clawing over his scars and drawing out a hefty hiss in response. He braced one boot against the desk and bucked up against her, lifting her and shifting her weight forward, bringing her throat to his mouth again as she shot her hands forward to stop her slide. He suckled against her skin as he moved his hands to her ass, digging his fingers into her ample flesh. She felt him adjust his hips, sliding his cock from between their bodies to slide along her netherlips, drawing another gasp from her.

“Louder.” Pike bit into her as her whispered against her skin. He thrust his cock along her sensitive clit, grinding his girth along her length. She sung out a whimper of need in return. “LOUDER.” He moved his teeth to her shoulder and gripped her harder, pulling her hips hard against him as he bit, breaking skin as she shrieked, and he was in her, slid to the hilt in one stroke. She grabbed at his hair, roughly pulling him off her as his tongue followed the blood that trickled from her new wound. Her hand began to move to her neck, but he thrust hard, forcing her to keep her balance against his assault. “I said. . . “ Tilly abruptly leaned down and bit into his shoulder in retaliation, digging her teeth in as hard as she was could manage. Pike’s words were cut off with a growl as he thrust into her faster as the pain shot through his arm. “FUCK YESSSSSS. . . “ His hands released her to slide along her back and claw into her skin while her bite shifted into hard sucks, moving over his collarbone to the base of his throat, groaning in time to his quickened motion.

Tilly’s hands were quick to tangle into his silvered hair again, keeping his head against the glassy tabletop as she pressed her mouth against his, tongues warring between animal noises driven by animal lust. Pike hooked his other boot against the table and pushed himself up, sliding the both of them further onto the desktop and providing better leverage for him to roll Tilly onto her side, pushing her leg up and over his waist, clasping her thigh in an iron grip as he continued pumping his hips forcefully against her, driving moans and cries from past her lips against his. The coil of release was slow to wind this time within her, the shift in their position a delay as Pike writhed between her thighs, looking to drive deeper than he could reach. A few more thrusts then he pulled himself free of her, leaving her to whine at the sudden emptiness while he pushed himself onto his knees, shuffling to straddle her leg while keeping her other wrapped around his waist, raising it enough to pull alongside his chest. He pressed his mouth to the knee of her boot, kissing her through the material almost reverently as his cock found its way into her again and he pulled her flush against him.

She looked him over in the dim light, seeing the marks she left on him, already blooming dark with bruise and blood while he smiled down on her with a sharp snap of his hips. The abrupt sensation, too full, too deep, made her wince, but he repeated the motion, one hand clamping her thigh against him with an iron grip while the other travelled upwards, resting over stomach then breast, roughly squeezing her before sliding around her throat. Tilly reflexively clawed at his hand when he suddenly squeezed, holding her tight enough to limit her breathing as her eyes widened in fear. 

“LET GO!” Tilly managed to scream as his grip loosened and his pistoning stalled. He almost looked . . . worried. She pulled his hand off her neck and gasped a couple sharp breaths while she glared at him, covering her throat protectively. “. . . don’t . . . do that.” He leaned forward, propping himself up as his head dipped towards her ear.

“I would never hurt you that way.” His voice was breathy against her ear, a whisper that almost sounded sincere as he resumed his thrusting. “I . . . my Syl. . . likes it.” Another sharp thrust and Tilly gasped.

“I don’t.” She managed to grab onto his arm as he resumed his forceful rhythm. He rested his head against hers, his heavy groans of pleasure bringing her back to hers. All she could hear was him and the sharp slap of flesh interspersed with the shallow creak of leather on glass. She arced her head back as she felt the coil of pleasure tighten in her core again, and his mouth moved to press against her cheek, jaw, line of her throat as he breathed hot against her. His weight slowly pinned her again as he sagged against her, his hands momentarily shifting position to let her wrap her arms around his shoulders, clawing into him. He pulled away after a few more hard thrusts, roughly maneuvering her onto her back, holding her thighs wide as he slid back into place, watching her intently as she sighed and moaned in response. 

He caught a flashing blip on the glass of the table just past her head, then shifted his eyes back to her. She looked lost in bliss as he took his time adjusting, a slow slide this time instead of his previous roughness. Tilly closed her eyes as she gasped, far more responsive to the change of Pike’s thrusts than he expected. He eyed the light again, then crouched over her, propping himself up while he rotated his hips to grind against her, feeling her body tighten up delightfully around him.

He reached over her to tap at the button, opening the comm line throughout the entire ship, then he pulled back, another slow, languid thrust prompting a heady groan from Tilly right next to the intercom. PIke’s smile was pleased and even more predatory than before as Tilly opened her eyes back up and reached for him, completely unaware of his action. He obliged, falling into her arms as he forced himself to keep his rhythm slow and deep, mouth down against her throat again, sucking another ring of bruising bites and kisses into her skin. Tilly’s moans and sighs actually grew in crescendo as he suffered through the prolonged fuck, diving deep yet resisting the wave threatening to crash far sooner than expected, brought on by Tilly’s entire change in response to his new tactic. She wrapped her thighs tight around him as he pulled more vocalizations from her, drowning in her as she wrapped around him completely. Then he was over the edge, fighting to contain his own groan as he came, finally thrusting hard into her, turning her moans into sharp cries and gasps, and he grinned against her, imagining how the crew was taking the auditory spectacle.

Not missing a moment, he slid out and off the table, pulling Tilly around to roll onto her stomach, not quite off the desk, and pushed her thighs apart while she regained her bearings with the sudden change in position.

“Slow down, I-” And Tilly’s protests were cut short as his hand found its place across her buttock with a sharp crack. She yelped, Pike smiled as he followed it with another. Then another. She was torn between surprise and pain, and delight, to her chagrin, the pain he delivered an excellent counter to the waiting crest of orgasm held tight in her core. She clawed into the glass with each new strike, followed by another winding gasp into moaning. 

“Louderrrr. . . “ Another strike of Pike’s hand fell across her other cheek, seeking to match the red blooming across her skin on the other side. Tilly shrieked in response as he dragged his fingers across, clawing into over-sensitized flesh. A few more slaps over he ass eventually had her writhing to crawl away from his hands. He merely grabbed her hips and pulled her back, lodging his hips between her legs, fingers questing between her folds again as she panted. He covered her again with his body, putting lips against her ear as his other hand tangled into her tresses.

“I think you need to start talking. I’ve been fulfilling my end of the agreement, Syl. . . “ he hissed. Tilly swallowed before replying.

“Its only been one, captain. I’m still moving.” She smirked to herself, amused that her small quip was so bolstered by the endorphins of their rough coupling thus far. She felt his grip tightening in her hair. Then his fingers were in her, rough, almost painfully, finding the button to her delayed pleasure as he thrust his hand skillfully between her lips, another finger twisting against her engorged clit.

“More soon enough. Start talking.” He yanked her head back sharply, the pain of the motion and the attention between her thighs sending her over finally, the sudden swell of it sparking another roll of musical cries from her. “LOUDER.” He bit her ear, heat radiating from the contact as he suckled. She complied, breathing in time with the motions of his hand, hiccups breaking her voice. 

“WE’RE here. . . here to stop the. . AAAAHH” Pike pulled his fingers free to maneuver his cockhead against her slick center. “We want to stop the Emperor. Need . . .need. . . “ Tilly stopped herself before blurting out anymore, and just settled with something simple. “. . . need to kill her.” Pike stalled against her, letting her ear free.

“. . . . well, there it is.” He propped himself back up as he slipped his cock back into her, rocking gently as he did so. She pushed up away from the table top and she pushed back, getting her feet back onto the floor. He clamped his fingers around her hips painfully tight, pulling her back against him again. “Too bad I don’t believe you. I’m aware Captain Burnham has that traitor with her, and she would never turn against the Empire. She’s too loyal. Maybe if you were *my* Syl, knowing her ambition, I’d believe that. She wants that power, wants it like lifeblood.” Pike’s hands were all over Tilly, tracing and clawing, pinching, thrusting lazily into her as his arms trapped her against him while growling as he spoke. “You’re lucky I’m enjoying this too much to give a fuck whether you’re telling me the truth or not.” He bit at her shoulder again, spiking the pain of the blooming bruise into a pained gasp from her. She bit her lip between her teeth as she weathered the hurt. She clawed her nails hard enough into his thighs to break skin, drawing a threatening hiss from him. He moved a hand up and grabbed her chin, letting his hand enclose her throat once more with a light squeeze. Tilly’s hands shot up to grab at his fingers and wrist. His other hand dove between her thighs, tearing her attention in two.

"Think I can get a third round out of you?" He was still hard within her, impossibly so, as his fingers traced her netherlips, her clit, so sensitive now. He didn't tighten his grip over her throat this time, merely cradling her head as he turned her face towards the shoulder he laved his tongue across. "How many more times do I have to make you come before you scream my name" His mouth found the corner of hers, sliding his tongue across her lower lip. He thrust into her, flexing himself deep inside, pulling another surprised gasp from her. "How many, Syl? I don't want to use the knife  
…" He slid almost free of her when she brought her hand down over his, fingers splaying over lips and cock, nudging him to stay as she thrust her hips back against him.

"...mmmore. One more...please, please just don't stop…"

A smile broke across his face against her cheek as she dropped her head back against him, and he couldn't halt the chuckle that came from him as he pulled her upright and turned away from the desk, pushing her to the floor after pulling himself free of her. She caught herself, roughly landing on her knees and palms before turning with a snarl.

"What the HELL?" Tilly started to get off the floor but stopped as she felt the edge of his knife greet her throat.

"You stay right there for a moment." He dug it into her skin with a slight twist to enforce his command, then it was gone as she heard the shift of his uniform as he pulled it back into place, the soft clink of the gold tabard as he buckled it back down.

"Stand up." She looked at him with as much venom as she could muster, Pike's expression twitching into a momentary vision of pity. "You *almost* look just like my Syl standing like that, only with a lot less threat of an agonizer pointed at my core...your crew will get to enjoy seeing how...enjoyable you are as you walk my guards and I back to the transporter."

Tilly's eyes grew wide, her breath hitched with dread at the concept.

"Oh, don't be too put out. After all, they got to hear how much you enjoyed my presence for the ten minutes." He finished tightening his thigh strap, wincing slightly as it wrapped over the fresh wound on his skin, then moved away from the desk, letting Tilly see the steady light of the intercom. "You can turn it off if you wish." His grin turned a little more cruel as she rushed to the desk and slapped the button to disengage it.

"...how the hell can you be so awful?" She stared at him, all pretense of being in power gone, wetness in her eyes threatening to spill with her anger. He dropped the grin.

"Its a cruel universe, Syl. It has no space for softness. You'll survive to take her out of power if you just hold on to that truth." His expression conveyed shameful regret for a small instant as he locked eyes with her, and her anger wilted. She stood tall and looked away, wiping at her face. He stood silently by the door as she composed herself.

Stern expression back in play after a moment, Tilly turned in the direction of the replicator, intending to redress in a fresh uniform.

"Ut uh. As you are." She heard him clink his blade against the gold.

She looked at him in horror, unwilling to believe that he *did* intend on parading her through the ship back to the transporters.

"Let me clean up fi-"

"No. I said AS YOU ARE, and I mean it. Get going." Pike gestured towards the door. Tilly felt her heart threaten to burst in her chest

"They'll all…"

"That IS the intent." Pike's jaw set, and he stopped twirling the knife, locking his fingers firmly around the hilt as he pointed it in her direction. "Don't make me repeat myself again." The window of kindness was gone now, if it was ever there to begin with. "Don't worry, you'll get your last gift when my men are ready to go. I will promise they will not lay a finger on you." 

Tilly hesitantly made her way to the door, but slower than he was pleased with, she he reached for her and grabbed her by the elbow.

"Chin up, be the angry, bloody goddess you're standing in for." He hissed it quietly, almost tenderly, as he held onto her arm, only finally letting go when she had her mask back in place, turning to glare angrily at Pike as the door to the bridge slid open, and attention from the crew turned in alarm as she preceded Pike wearing nothing but the tall boots.

Her mouth set, her gaze swept over the lot of them with forced disdain, but glaring especially hard at Pike's men. She flipped her hair over a shoulder as she looked to the floor briefly, then to the lift as she squared herself to walk as tall as she could manage to the lift, followed by Pike, then his men. She stared out, catching Lieutenant Rhys and Detmer's last worried, wary glance towards her as the lift doors closed. 

Silence ruled inside the lift, and Tilly was grateful the men faced forward as Pike's hand found its place on the back of her thigh.

"No salute for the captain who's ship you're on?' Pike abruptly sounded. The men immediately turn to face each other, fists slapped over their hearts in rigid salute. The shift startled Tilly more that Pike's fingers tracing the trail of wet that had been cooling against the inside of her thigh since their separation. One man's eyes shifted over to look over Tilly's full body, admiration and lust evident on his face as he caught Pike's hand move upwards on her skin, fingers finding her folds easily to slide between. Anger overrode her shame momentarily.

"I suggest keeping your eyes to yourself before I cut out your esophagus to wear as a belt." She didn't have to put much anger behind her mock threat, fully convincing the guard of her sincerity as his eyes shot up to hers with no little amount of fear. Pike chuckled as Tilly fought to maintain the charade, bucking slightly back on his digits as he stroked her, spiking her want anew.

"And I'll hold you down so she can do it, lieutenant." Pike's own threat convinced him to look away immediately. His fingers continued to work Tilly gently as the lift made its way to the transporter deck. She maintained her pose as Pike slid his fingers deep within her, her breathing hitching slightly as she clenched around them, struggling to remain still. He removed his hand when the lift doors opened, licking his fingers as his men filed out.

When Tilly didn't move, he slapped her ass loudly, forcing her forward with a yelp as his men turned to watch them, Pike following closely with a smirk.

"I don't know what you do differently, but you taste so much better than during our last inspection." His voice was low enough that she could hear him clearly, but his men heard as well. Tilly turned her head to glare at him with death in her gaze when slight chuckles came from the two men closest. Pike winked.

They filed into the transporter room, and the two crewmembers manning the controls startled at the sight of Tilly minus a uniform, then forced themselves to look down at their controls with a blush. Pike ordered his men to go ahead, but drew his knife in a flash to press the blade edge deep against the neck of the lieutenant that had looked Tilly over.

"Not you." Pike growled. Tilly suddenly feared the captain would kill him right here, at her feet, as Piked ordered the man onto his knees and not take his eyes off the transporter at knifepoint.

"Come here." Tilly made the two steps forwards as he took her by the hip and pulled her over, facing her to him as he pushed her against the corner of the control board next to her own crewmate. He caught her gaze abruptly, worriedly, as he gracefully turned his attention away from her, and to her relief.

"Oh no, YOU can watch," Pike declared as he slipped his knife back into the sheath. "I need someone to make sure this one complies because I'll be momentarily occupied with a goodbye…" Pike eyed her with a raised eyebrow. "But only *your* captain can give that order." His hands had spread her thighs apart as he pushed her further onto the console, careful to not touch important controls. Tilly's gaze locked with Pike's, unwilling to give the order more from the shame that she was letting him do this to her than from noncompliance. He hissed at her. "Don't...make...me...use it." His hand were busy freeing himself to press against her slit, hard with want, but she understood him perfectly well. 

"Do it. Make sure he doesn't look at anything but the transporter." Pike slid home as she gave the order, catching her last syllable with a gasp, clawing the edge of the console rather than at Pike. He gripped her chin again, fingers barely embracing her throat as he pulled her face forward to his, tongue already sliding over her lips before thrusting it forward into her waiting mouth. He grunted in surprise as she sucked his tongue against hers, hard and impatient. The closest crewman moved away as he followed Tilly's order, using Pike to block his view of what the captain was doing, though there was no blocking the noises that came from their activity.

Pike was quick to piston his hips hard and deep against her, forcing her to be vocal as she relented and held onto his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his thighs. She hid her face against his neck, hiding from everyone around them, though the wash of lust and need fought her humiliation for control. Pike held one of her buttocks in his hand, leverage to pull her in with a jolt with every thrust, the other removed from her throat to drift over her back and through her hair. 

"Come for me, Syl." Pike growled low against her ear. "I won't stop till you scream my name, even if it takes me hours." He shifted his thrust inward, spiking another panting, mewling cry from Tilly, her fingers clawing into the fabric of his uniform. "I like you so much better like this…" he was panting in her ear now, making sure he was all she could focus on. His hand slid from her back to grasp the top of the control display, hooking his fingers over the flat surface, bracing himself as he leaned further into her, forcing her back to lean against the display surface. "Just say it, just give in and say it, Syl."

Tilly couldn't find the air to reply as he hammered into her, the barely audible desperate whine in the back of his voice actually spinning her closer to another orgasm despite the unwanted company. She started to speak, his name forming on her lips only to be sidelined into a hissed swear, the tightness of the next sensational wave settling in her hips.

"Sssssstop talking, just fuck me harder…." she managed to gasp against his skin, and he complied. Both of his hands moved to her thighs and pushed them farther apart, the space between letting him access her even more. His effort set her entire body jostling hard, and she pulled one arm around her breasts to control the motion, presenting Pike with an irresistible target. He leaned down, first lapping the soft swell of her breast, then sucked hard, teeth grazing her sensitive nipple. Tilly mewled in response, her fingers curling against his scalp through his silver hair. He moved to her other breast, biting a trail of blush into pale flesh. 

Pike lifted his head enough to throw a glance to his lieutenant. The man dutifully kept his eyes ahead to the transporter pads, hands balled into fists against his knees as he sat. Pike turned his gaze a little further, pushing away from Tilly to observe the crewman watching over his charge.

The man was pointedly looking away from him, just far enough to technically perform his current duty. Pike growled under his breath as he slowed his pistoning.

"You don't like watching your captain enjoy herself?" He snapped his fingers in the crewman's direction to draw his attention. Tilly's fingers dug against his neck with a barely audible 'no'. The crewman looked up long enough to lock eyes with Pike, anger and disgust crossing his features as he shook his head. Pike smirked.

"Oh well. Missing a fine show." He ran his hands over Tilly's curves as he turned his attention to the other officer at the secondary controls. "And your excuse?"

"Stop it." Tilly's voice came unexpectedly sharp at him, pulling him to face her, surprised. 

"...I'm starting to feel generous enough to share you…"

"Don't you dare." Tilly actually snarled at him as she locked her ankles behind his back. "Don’t you fucking dare.” Her nails dug into his scalp behind his ears as she pulled him forwards, sucking the air from his lungs as he consumed her mouth. He pulled away and hissed as he drove his hips forward, driving himself deep as possible, pulling an abrupt gasp from Tilly.

‘Say iiiit. . . “ He pulled back, stilling himself just short of pulling away completely. She bit her lip and her fingers dug against his shoulders. “. . .say it.” He drove forward sharply again, keeping his weight pressed into her as he felt her writhe and pulse around him. “I’m sure you want me to finish, don’t you?” Another thrust and wait, another needy gasp. Pike smirked, enjoying the tease even though he was far too close to the finish himself. A few more tortuously slow thrusts, she finally gasped against him.

“Captain . . .Pike. . . please. . . .” Her fingers gripped the curve of his collar in a fisted grip, her thighs working to press him into speeding up, to bring her closer to the crest of another orgasm. Pike leaned down, lips to the pulse in her throat.

“. . .louder.” A frustrated while, barely audible, fell from her lips.

“Captain . . .” A lilt of need almost made her whine, but she caught it, and forced the facade of anger to take over instead. “. . . PIKE . . . stop stalling and finish already.” Pike raised enough to kiss at her chin.

“Yes, ma’am.” His whispered reply was followed with enthusiastic thrusts, angled to drive her straight over the edge with a cry. His mouth never left the quickening pulse of her neck, teeth digging into her soft flesh and he groaned with his own finish, continuing through pulse after pulse deep into her, reveling as she shuddered and squeezed his cock, pulling every drop possible from him. They lie against the console after he slowed to a halt, Tilly pinned uncomfortably under his weight as she untangled from him and fought to keep her composure. He purposely stayed put, eyeing his lieutenant from his perch between her breasts, keeping her in place.

“Get your ass on the transporter, eyes ahead. I’ll deal with you elsewhere.” His growl prompted a quick flurry of action and made Tilly wince before finally pushing against his chest.

“Off. Of. Me.” He let her push him away, allowing her room to sit up as his man sprinted onto the pad, and Tilly’s crewman waited to resume his place at the panel as Pike stepped back to redress himself.

“This has definitely been the most enlightening inspection, Captain.” Tilly looked up at Pike while he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She stayed silent, her mind a whirl of fifty different replies, but she bit back all of them. He shrugged. ”I hope. . . to get the upper hand again, Syl. It was fun.” She did not watch him as he followed his lieutenant to the pad, and her crewmates finally beamed them back to their own ship. Only as the last audible whine of the beam faded did she slump to the floor, covering herself as she started crying, barely noticing as her crewmates came with their jackets to cover her up and get her back to quarters via the transporter, sparing her another round of stares en route to replacing her clothing and resuming her post to see their mission to the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael’s return signaled a way home, away from the terror of the empire and the destruction of the Emperor’s ship, a way back to normalcy following their captain’s demise, and the end of the war. Peace found a new mission for the Discovery, but first they needed another captain. They had made the first step towards a new start when a distress call waylaid them; a Constitution class vessel, all systems disrupted, needed immediate aid.

Tilly was back where she was happiest, working on her theoretical algorithms, perfecting the functionality of the spore drive with Stamets, grappling the books with her first tentative steps into the command track. She was working through a system reprogram when the line to the bridge opened, usually in preparation for a request to prep the drive for use. There was a cacophony of noise from the bridge, and a quick request to standby for command. She paid it no mind, and kept scanning equipment as she poked through the console’s program. Then Bryce identified the disabled ship, and the hail that was attempting contact through a disabled system: Captain Pike of the USS Enterprise. Her entire system locked up, eyes wide, heart racing, and she dropped the scanner in her hand at hearing that name once again.

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to bring Captain Pike and Season 1 together XD
> 
> I'm mostly an artist, not a writer, hence my sporadic output, but I haven't forgotten about my favorite pair. Right now my other fic 'In All The Stars' on hold because I hit a wall with it. I may have to rewrite a part of it I already had posted. Enjoy this in the meantime!
> 
> note: this one may get a continuation. Its opened a door for some srs angst/hurt/comfort that I may follow up in the future.
> 
> Thanks to killermanatee for feedback.


End file.
